Zhuge Liang
Zhuge Liang (on'yomi: Shokatsu Ryou), style name Kongming (on'yomi: Koumei) is well known as the "Sleeping Dragon" (臥龍, lit. Lying Dragon) via moniker. He was Shu's most notably wise advisor for Liu Bei. Zhuge Liang was born in 181 and died in 234. He was quite wise, but in history he was more involved with domestic affairs. Romance of the Three Kingdoms and many of its adapations are famous for depicting him as a peerless genius who's mind rivaled the greatness of Lu Wang AKA Taigong Wang (from the Zhou Dynasty) and Zhang Liang (of the early Han Dynasty). Though no matter the depiction and some shades of overconfidence, Zhuge Liang was known for his true loyalty to his lord throughout his career of serving him. Zhuge Liang was commonly seen with a signature Fa Guan-like hat, robes and his ever-present crane-feathered-hand-fan. To this day, Zhuge Liang is one of the few historical figures who's greatly known by his style name (Kongming/Koumei) much more than anyone else, via several terms named after it. He is also said to be close to his colleagues Pang Tong and Xu Shu, as the three of them were said to have studied under Sima Hui AKA Shuijing. Summary: Name notes: *Traditional Chinese/Japanese: 諸葛亮 (Zhūgě Liàng) *Simplified Chinese: 诸葛亮 (Zhūgě Liàng) *Style name (Chinese/Japanese): 孔明 (Kǒngmíng) Portrayal Moveset(s): *Zhuge Liang (KoV1) *Zhuge Liang (KoV2) *Zhuge Liang (KoV3) As portrayed some forms of media, especially more radical ones, incarnations of Zhuge Liang are shown to have an affinity for magic, especially through the use of conjuring winds, light beams and thunder with the flick of his fan in the Dynasty Warriors series. In Knights of Valour, Zhuge Liang was initially a hidden character in the very first game, but onwards since the first game's expansions, he became available from the start. He in this incarnation before The Seven Spirits was known for removing his signature hat and donning a jian in hand. Most notably in the first game, he uses many thrusting attacks and magical-based techniques with his jian (though as of the second game, he uses more varied sword-based strikes). His moves and weapon set grew more more varied ever since the second game, especially in The Seven Spirits where he wields his signature fan by default, but he returns to an even more varied version of his moveset from the second game in Knights of Valour 3. Some of the most common type of spells in his normal moveset involves the use of summoning lightning storms and tidal waves for his Supers. Initially, he was deemed to be a very good character in his appearance in the first game, with fast attacking speed and usability over a majority of magical items, despite his low HP amount and attack power. Later games however have brought him more in line with the other playable characters (though his appearance in the second game made up for his lack of supers with a majority of powerful spells exclusive only to him), but he is still a solid character throughout.